Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to an internet-wide identity management widget.
Related Background
Many online services are only provided to authenticated users. Users can register with a service provider so that the users can be authenticated by the service provider. Some service providers allow users to be authenticated through a third party identity provider without the users registering with the service providers. For example, a user can register with an identity provider L, or with a service provider L that also functions as an identity provider, for other service providers. When the user wants to use services from service provider A that allows authentication through identity provider L, the user can login to L or login to A using the user's credentials with L.
When authenticated with an identity provider (e.g., L) to access A's services, a user is only provided access to the user's settings on A's website or with A's services. Similarly, when authenticated with an identity provider (e.g., L or another identity provider) to access B's services, the user is only provided access to the user's settings on B's website or with B's services. The user cannot access the user's models (e.g., privacy settings, interests, preferences, history, etc.), notifications, or account settings associated with the identity provider or another service provider. The user also cannot access other identity-oriented controls and preferences.